super_smash_bros_ultimate_infinity_warfandomcom-20200213-history
Super Smash Bros Endgame Wiki
Characters Main article: '' Starter Veterans Mario_SSBU.png|Mario SSBULuigi.png|Luigi Peach_SSBU.png|Peach 438px-Bowser_-_Mario_Party_10.png|Bowser Bowser_Jr._artwork.png|Bowser Jr. Dr._Mario_SSBU.png|Dr Mario 784px-Yoshi_MP10.png|Yoshi Classic_Wario.png|Wario Switch_SuperSmashBrosUltimate_char75_PiranhaPlant_01_png_jpgcopy.jpg|Piranha Plant Donkey_Kong_SSBU.png|Donkey Kong Diddy_Kong_SSBU.png|Diddy Kong Kirby_SSBU.png|Kirby King_Dedede_SSBU.png|King Dedede Meta_Knight_SSBU.png|Meta Knight 1200px-Pikachu_SSBU.png|Pikachu Pichu_SSBU.png|Pichu 1200px-Jigglypuff_SSBU.png|JigglyPuff Pokémon_Trainer_SSBU.png|Pokemon Trainer Lucario_SSBU.png|Lucario Greninja_SSBU.png|Greninja 1200px-Incineroar_SSBU.png|Incenoroar Lucas_SSBU.png|Lucas 1200px-Samus_SSBU.png|Samus Dark Samus SSBU.png|Dark Samus(Echo of Samus) Zero_Suit_Samus_SSBU.png|Zero Suit Samus Fox_SSBU.png|Fox Falco_SSBU.png|Falco Marth_SSBU.png|Marth Roy_SSBU.png|Roy Chrom_SSBU.png|Chrom(Echo of Roy) Ike_SSBU.png|Ike Wii_Fit_Trainer_SSBU.png|Wii Fit Trainer Villager_SSBU.png|Villager Isabelle_SSBU.png|Isabelle Ice_Climbers_SSBU.png|Ice Climbers Mr._Game_&_Watch_SSBU.png|Mr Game And Watch R.O.B._(JPN)_SSBU.png|R.O.B Duck_Hunt_SSBU.png|Duck Hunt Little_Mac_SSBU.png|Little Mac Captain_Falcon_SSBU.png|Captain Falcon Pac-Man_SSBU.png|Pac Man 1188px-Snake_SSBU.png|Snake Shulk_SSBU.png|Shulk Pit_SSBU.png|Pit Mega_Man_SSBU.png|Mega Man Ryu_SSBU.png|Ryu Switch_SupermashBrosUltimate_char64_Ken_png_jpgcopy.jpg|Ken(Echo of Ryu) Simon_SSBU.png|Simon Richter_SSBU.png|Richter Mii_Fighter_SSBU.png|Mii Fighter Link_SSBU.png|Link Toon_Link_SSBU.png|Toon Link Young_Link_SSBU.png|Young Link Sheik SSBUltimate.png|Sheik Cloud SSBU.png|Cloud Rosalina SSBU.png|Rosalina Bayonetta SSBUltimate.png|Bayonetta Starter Newcomers There are several newcomers joining the world of Super Smash Bros. Paper Mario Render 1.png|Paper Mario Paper_Luigi_Color_Slash.png|Paper Luigi Paper_Peach.png|Paper Peach Paper-Bowser.jpg|Paper Bowser Dr._Luigi_Artwork_-_Dr._Luigi.png|Dr Luigi th-7.jpeg|Birdo LXrql0nrFsdAup-1fBMqXPWryVvUa-c9.png|Captain Toad Mallow_(Right).png|Mallow Dixie_Kong_-_Donkey_Kong_Country_Tropical_Freeze.png|Dixie Kong Impa_Great_Sword.png|Impa darunia_hyrule_warriors__by_ladytuonela-d7twn2o.png|Darunia Midna_Shackle_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Wolf Link and Midna Tetra_Saber_&_Pistol_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Tetra Toon_Zelda_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Toon Zelda Ravio_-_HW.png|Ravio Urbosa.png|Urbosa The-Legend-of-Zelda-Breath-of-the-Wild_2017_02-20-17_003.jpg|Dark Revali.png|Revali Mipha.png|Mipha Decidueye_Pokken_Smash.png|Decidueye 254Sceptile.png|Sceptile 389Torterra.png|Tortera pokemon__blaziken_by_kidel-d30mtp4.png|Blaziken kumatora_smashified__transparent__by_hextupleyoodot-da8hw1z.png|Kumatora a0e.png|Masked Men(Claus) Porky-Minch-Smash-Bros_zps6a48bd37.png|Porky Minch th-8.jpeg|Krystal Fe7Hector.png|Hector EphraimA.png|Ephraim fire_emblem_alm_of_valencia_by_meibatsu-d2xii8c.jpg|Alm th-9.jpeg|Anna Face.png|Fjorm tom-nook-e1508948338161.png|Tom Nook chorus_kids_for_smash__by_tr1pledee-d8pc8vv.png|Chorus Kids Karate_Joe_3DS.png|Karate Joe mach_rider___super_smash_bros__wii_u_3ds_style_by_machriderz-d8ouet2.png|Mach Rider ashley_by_wikime-d3d4pic.jpg|Ashley knuckles_the_echidna_by_mintenndo-d83niyh.png|Knuckles Tailsracingbigfilesizesharpecolor.png|Tails amy_rose_2017_render_by_jaysonjean-dbcwe95.png|Amy Rouge_the_bat_legacy_render_by_nibroc_rock-daz1j3a.png|Rouge Blaze_The_Cat_2.png|Blaze Viridi.jpg|Viridi Mega-Man-X-Zero.jpg|Zero street-fighter-png-clipart-5a22cdf4d629d4.6188185515122303888772.jpg|Cammy charlie-pf.jpg|Charlie Nash 5675396-trevor+belmont+(1).jpg|Trevor Belmont Isaac.png|Isaac SpringMan.png|Spring Man MonsterHunter.png|Monster Hunter MH-World_Official_09-22-17_017.jpg|Palico Spyro_Academy_Profile.png|Spyro crash-bandicoot-n-sane-trilogy-character-two-column-03-ps4-eu-05jul17.png|Crash Bandicoot rayman_render_by_nibroc_rock-d8z6dlp.png|Rayman Xenoblade-2-Rex.png|Rex Jin kazama ttt 2 2012 04 23 by blood huntress-d4xfrbn.png|Jin ibuki-street-fighter-5-png-2.png|Ibuki sakura.jpg|Sakura 701Hawlucha.png|Hawlucha Juri.jpg|Juri King Hippo clipped rev 1.png|King Hippo Takamaru_SSB4.png|Takamaru bomberman.png|BomberMan shovel_knight_smashified_by_hextupleyoodot-d8l6hqk.png|Shovel Knight Blanka_Render.png|Blanka fireemblemwarriorsshion.png|Rowan King boo mmwii.png|King Boo fawful.jpg|Fawful Medli_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Medli Hyrule_Warriors_Legends_King_Daphnes_Nohansen_Hyrule_Sail_(Render).png|King Daphnes Tingle_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Tingle Link Hyrule Warriors.png|HW Link 1200px-HWL Toon Link Artwork.png|HW Toon Link Young Link (Hyrule Warriors).png|HW Young Link Sheik (Hyrule Warriors).png|HW Sheik Zack fair by k koji-d5osirr.jpg|Zack Flair Susie by wolfwrathknight-d9u5zjr.png|Susie KTD Taranza Artwork.png|Taranza KSA Marx artwork transparent.png|Marx KSADaroach.png|Daroach KRTDL Magolor.png|Magalor ARMS Twintelle.png|Twintelle Pauline_spirit.png|Pauline Bewear.png|Bewear 453Croagunk_DP_anime.png|Croagunk Elma2.png|Elma new_geno_render_by_nibroc_rock-d9kkuzk-2.png|Geno 250px-778Mimikyu.png|Mimyku 454.png|Toxicroak Sora KHIII.png|Sora Roxas.png|Roxas Riku01.png|Riku Waluigi2012London.png|Waluigi Echo Fighters These characters function simaliarly to other characters in the game. Mr._L_Artwork_(Super_Paper_Mario).png|Mr L(Echo of Paper Luigi) 530-90_5807edb18f48a.jpg|Shadow Queen(Echo of Paper Peach) funky_kong_smash4_styled_render_by_machriderz-d7ri2t4.png|Funky Kong(Echo of DK) the_legend_of_zelda__breath_of_the_wild__sidon_by_theartofvero-dawlik5.png|Sidon(Echo of Mipha) 394.png|Ninten(Echo of Ness) golden_sun_felix_by_jimmilerock.jpg|Felix(Echo of Isaac) Ribbon_Girl.png|Ribbon Girl(Echo of Spring Man) Toadette_CaptainToadTreasureTracker.png|Captain Toadette(Echo of C.Toad) Globox.png|Globox(Echo of Rayman) cynder_the_dragoness_by_plaguedogs123-dah67x7.png|Cynder(Echo of Spyro) decapre-ultra-streetfighter4-select-artwork.jpg|Decapre(Echo of Cammy) Hilda.jpg|Hilda(Echo of Zelda) Warriors_Lian_OA.png|Lianna(Echo of Rowan) Jeanne Bayonetta 2 render.png|'Jeanne''' Echo of Bayonetta Fighter Ballot Vote for your favorite fighter here. The 5 fighters with the most votes will be chosen. Modes There are several new modes in Super Smash Bros Ultimate Infinity War along with a few returning modes and a new story mode. Smash Brawl with up to 4 players. Your classic smash in simple form. Special Smash Want to fight with 10 players? Go ahead. Want to make everyone itty-bitty? You can do that too. Want to have a team battle with Amy and Pikachu? Well, you can do that as well. In special smash, you can fight with up to 10 fighters, have teams, and adjust many other settings, such as height, speed, and special powers. Ultimate Infinity War Battle In this original brand new story mode, a new foe has risen, This Foe is Waluigi. He is planning to destroy the Smash Universe and he recruits all of the villains. Waluigi splits the world between Light and Dark. The Hero's Need to stop Light and Dark to advance to fight Waluigi and to save the Smash Universe. Bowser, Porky Minch, Dr Eggman, Metal Sonic, Malos, Infinite, Dimentio, Black Knight, Black Shadow, Deathborn, The Shadowloo Members, and M. Bison( The leader of the Light Word) Represent the Light World. Ganondorf, Veran, Agahim, Zant, Yuga, Volga, Ghirahim, Demise, Cia, Medusa, Balder, Mask Lumen,Giygas and Vaati( The leader of the Dark World) Represent the Dark World. However The Villains join ur side to stop Xehonort Smash Tour Smash Tour returns with a new look. Now, instead of going in a circle, you go forward on a game board, racing each other to the end. If a character lands on the same space as another character, they will have a duel match with random rules and the losing character will be launched back 10 spaces. If a player lands on a space, they will follow the rules of the space. The first one to the end wins. There are 3 sizes of boards. Small (30 spaces), medium (60 spaces), and large (90 spaces). All Star Tournament All Star Tournament is simaliar to All Star in other Smash games. There are 3 different orders fighters can be fought in, and one will be randomly selected. By Year Story Mode/Classic Mode Bosses giga_bowser_by_lycanthropeheart-d635cuu.png|Giga Bowser Porky-Minch-Smash-Bros_zps6a48bd37.png|Porky in Mech DuonClear.png|Duon 3491.png|Galleom Metal_Face.png|Metal Face DJOctavio&OctobotKing.png|Dj Octavio Stallord.png|Stallroad malladus_by_dekuinthelake-d6o02z9.jpg|Malladus 42689.jpg|Mega Rayquaza Nnnn.png|Ultra Necrozma Jubileus.png|Jubeluis MH4U-Shah_Dalamadur_Render_002.png|Dalamadur gogmazios_by_zilvart-d9d3b3t.jpg|Gogmazios xenojiiva_mhw_01.jpg|Xenojiiva OoT_Ganon_Artwork.png|'Ganon' Beast_Ganon_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|Dark Beast Ganon BotW_Calamity_Ganon_Artwork.png|Calamity Ganon Akantor_Artwork_2.jpg|Akantor 800px-UkanlosHunter.jpg|Ukanlos Odeibatorasu.png|Odibatorasu void_termina_by_machaphasesix-dc6cec0.png|Void Termina deeba2498e481df1d931416a87041e05--demons.jpg|Bloodbath Diablos MHGen-Nakarkos_Render_003.png|Nakarkos amatsumagatsuchi_by_demonconstruct-d8hv1j3.jpg|Amatsu tumblr_inline_ofph7fFSOS1sy4ke7_540.jpg|Yamatsukami Box_Art-MHF-G9_PC_XBOX360_PS3_PSVITA_WIIU_Textless.png|Raviente maxresdefult.jpg|Dire Miralis Zanza_final_concept.jpg|Zanza marvel-vs-capcom-infinite-ultron-sigma.jpg|Ultron Sigma(Secret Boss) Marx_SSBU.png|Marx SigmaInfinite.png|'Sigma' Infinite.(Sonic.Forces).full.2244859.jpg|'Infinite' egg.jpg|'Death Egg Robot' MHW-Render_Zorah_Magdaros_001.png|'Zorah Magdaros' diablo-12.jpg|Diablo(Secret Boss) maxresdefault.jpg|Shin/Final Bison Dark_emperor.png|'Dark Emperor' Dracula_Phase_1_SSBU.png|'Dracula' Dracula_Phase_2_SSBU.png|'Dracula Phase 2' Maxresdefault-3.jpg|Shadow Queen Aparoid.png|'Aparoid Queen' Antasma.png|'Anthasma' Vaati's_wrath.png|'Vaati's Wrath' SSBU_Spirits_Queen_Metroid.png|'Queen Metroid' Kaos123.png|'Kaos' ArmoredMewtwoSSBC.png|'Armored Mewtwo' Dimentio.png|'Super Dimentio' exor_and_culex___by_don_benito_l_by_donbetinol-d8j69lk.jpg|'Culex' doom.jpg|'Demise' Phantom_Ganon_-_HWL.png|Phantom Ganon Giygas666SATANSATANGIVEMEYOURSOULANDYOURDEADBABY.png|'Giygas' sf_unlimited_gill_crop.jpg|'Omega Gill' AkumaSSBC.png|'Shin Akuma' oni_by_vishus702-d4dgvzp.jpg|'Oni' 542562_nakatan-the-seer_sephiroth-one-winged-angel.jpg|Extreme Shin Sephirioth(Secret Boss) 1200px-717Yveltal.png|Yteval Master_Hand_SSBU.png|'Master Hand' Crazy_Hand_SSBU.png|'Crazy Hand' Master_Core_(SSB4).jpg|'Master Core' 3498.png|'Tabuu' Galeem_SSBU.png|'Galeem' DharkonSpirit.png|'Dharkon' Grima_Awakening_Chapter_23_Art.png|'Grima' MHW-Behemoth Render 002.png|'Behemoth' Esper-Bahamut-1.png|'Bahamaut' Final_Hades_Spirit.png|'Hades' Master_Xehanort.jpg|'Master Xehanort' Story Mode Final Boss 952ded2787c46d66091f786ac28e3f82-d8p6tpv.jpg|'Fatalis'(Secret Boss) Avengers Infinity War SDCC poster.jpg|'Thanos'(DLC Final Boss) Stages Almost very stage from past games have been scrapped, making way for many many new ones. Assist Trophies Assist Trophy characters can now be toggled on and off. For example, one assist trophy character can be turned of, and the others will remain on. Default Unlockable/Hidden/Secret Characters- Characters will be powerful when u unlock characters that are higher. Unlockable Characters will have a range of lv1-10. ex: Ness is CPU lv 1, Dry Bowser is 5.0 and Palutena CPU lv 10 and she is the final character to unlock. You can unlock characters quickly by play regular smash and try to have a high distance level. after you have a higher distance level, you kill urself and it triggers a challenger approaching screen, which indicates that u are fighting an unlockable character. after u unlock a character, continue to kill urself and let the cpu win to get another unlockable character. Other way to unlock character is do the ultimate infinity war. After you defeat Waluigi, There are 12 Secret Characters you have to unlock that are God tiers and they are lv 10 cpu and they are very powerful and you need the skills to beat them to unlock them. Some of these characters are part of the storyline. Ness SSBU.png|'Ness' Daisy SSBU.png|'Daisy' SonicKOFB.png|Sonic Waddle Dee Smashified.png|'Bandana Dee' Skull Kid Ocarina (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Skull Kid' ST Link and Alfonzo Artwork.png|'Alfonzo' Silver02.png|'Silver' Beedle.png|'Beedle' Hyrule Warriors Legends Yuga (Render).png|'Yuga' saria.jpg|'Saria' 1888584-612haxorus.png|'Haxorus' Zoroark_avatar.png|'Zoroark' 1898364-445garchomp.png|'Garchomp' 5333eb41aa4e26b39cafd9f9a5b176c6-da0yfl4.png|'Rashid' Zygarde.png|'Zygarde' Commander-stand.png|'The Commander' Agitha_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|'Agitha' Princess Ruto (Hyrule Warriors) 2.png|'Ruto' Fi_(Hyrule_Warriors).png|'Fi' Micaiah attack.png|'Michiah' SSBU_Robin_(F).png|'Robin' 1200px-Agahnim.png|'Agnahim' Classic sonic cg style by mintenndo-d8rf7o3.png|'Classic Sonic' Doctor Eggman Sonic Forces 2.png|'Dr Eggman' Veran.png|'Veran' Metal-gear-big-boss.jpg|Big Boss Twilight Princess Artwork Hero's Shade (Concept Art).png|'Hero's Shade' fe.png|Katarina Blightganon2.png|Blight Ganon Groose Artwork.png|Groose Balrog-SFV.png|Balrog Byrne Artwork.png|Byrne Panther_Caroso_Spirit.png|'Panther' Full_Attack_Eirika.png|Erika Street-Fighter-X-Tekken-Vega.jpg|Vega Powalski.png|'Leon' wizzro.png|'Wizzro' Zant - HW.png|'Zant' street_fighter_5_f_a_n_g_by_hes6789-d9s83tj.png|F.A.N.G poppi.jpg|Poppi morag.jpg|Morag XC2-Brighid-Artwork.png|Brighid XC2_Pyra.png|Pyra Mythra.png|'Mythra' giovanni-redjet-zaccaria-pneuma-lq-by-redjet.jpg|Pneuma Golurkpng.png|Golurk CountBleck2_SPM.png|'Count Bleck' King K. Rool SSBU.png|'King K Rool' 418px-GX_Black_Shadow.png|Black Shadow SSBOnox.png|Onyx Rundas.png|'Rundas' Sylus.jpg|'Sylux' kazuya-mishima-tekken7-face-full-quality.jpg|Kazuya 220px-Heihachi Mishima (T7).png|Heihachi dry_bowser_new_render_by_nibroc_rock-daxjexr.png|Dry Bowser Metal_Sonic_2012.png|'Metal Sonic' CalamityGanondorf.png|Nogan DimentioSuperPaperMario.png|Dimentio Ridley SSBU.png|Ridley KSA_Galacta_Knight_model.png|Galatica Knight Dark Pit SSBU.png|Dark Pit Wolf SSBU.png|Wolf sagat_by_saadirfan-d5tk5oe.jpg|Sagat Heatran.png|Heatran ghirahim_by_nekroz_of_mokey-da6ai2s.png|Ghirahim DeathbornUniverse.png|Deathborn Seth-SFIV-portrait.png|Seth SigmaMMX.png|'Sigma' Ganondorf_SSBU.png|'Ganondorf' XC2-Metsu-artwork.png|Malos Hyrule-warriors-wii-u-transparent-ganondorf.png|'HW Ganondorf' demise_artwork.png|Demise 19_newguile01.jpg|Guile Chun Li.png|'Chun Li' INFINITE_Sonic_Forces.png|Infinite bison.jpg|M.Bison 01 urien03.jpg|Urien cfa0deeefa582a0ec34599de0a38cf62.jpg|Grey Fox AlucardArt.png|Alucard Omega_Ridley_SSBGR.png|Omega Ridley Dr_Coyle_SSBDiscord.png|'Dr Coyle' Twili Midna Mirror.png|'Twilight Midna' E90369ef948c5164179c20e29613bb67--sonic-team-shadow-the-hedgehog.jpg|Shadow RodinRender.png|Rodin MH4-Rathian Render 001.png|Rathian DONyyj5XcAAl1Le.png|'Odogaron' Rathalos MHW.png|Rathalos MHRoC-Lagiacrus_Art_001.jpg|'Lagiacrus' monster-hunter-hd-wallpapers-33393-7523380.png|Nargacuga MHRoC-Zinogre_Art_001.jpg|'Zinogre' FrontierGen-Stygian_Zinogre_Render_001.png|'Stygian Zinogre' MHGen-Astalos_Render_001.png|'Astalos' MHGen-Mizutsune_Render_002.png|'Mizutsune' MHGen_Gammoth_Render.png|'Gammoth' mhx_dinovaldo_render_001.png|Glavenus MH4U-Seregios Render 001.png|Seregios tigrex.jpg|Tigrex Brachydios.png|Brachydios FrontierGen-Abiorugu Render 001.png|'Abiorugu' FrontierGen-Giaorugu Render 001.png|'Giarugu' FrontierGen-Baruragaru Render 002.png|'Barugarugu' FrontierGen-Lolo Gougarf and Ray Gougarf Render 001.png|'Lolo and Ray Gougarf' MH4-Gore_Magala_Render_001.png|Gore Magala 491Darkrai.png|Darkrai mephiles_the_dark_by_itshelias94-d4rnxas.png|Mephiles tumblr_o8xkkyBIs41qgc30wo1_500.png.jpeg|Solgaleo lunala__shine_of_the_moon___pokemon_by_invidiata-da25z7z.png|Lunala Masked Lumen Sage Bayonetta 2 render.png|Mask Lumen Severa.png|Severa Caeda_(FEW).png|Caeda FEA_Cordelia.png|Cordelia Father_Balder_1_Model.png|Balder 19ccafc8020b4062c8c85b1119c48487.jpg|'Cia' 1404974-3ds kidicarus 04char03 e3.png|'Medusa' Joker.(Persona.5).full.2160602.jpg|Joker Mgs_solid_raiden.png|Raiden Giygas666SATANSATANGIVEMEYOURSOULANDYOURDEADBABY.png|Giygas MHW-Bazelgeuse Render 001.png|'Bazelgeuse' monster-hunter-hunting-card-rajang-e1467392454550-800x445.jpg|'Rajang' FrontierGen-Voljang Render 001.png|'Voljang' savage_deviljho_hd_by_mastervenusflytrap-d68jo2m.png|'Deviljho' MH4-Shagaru_Magala_Render_001.png|Shaguru Magla Kushala.png|Kushala Daora Teostra.png|Teostra Lunastra.jpg|Lunastra MH4U-Chameleos Render 001.png|Chameleos MHW-Vaal Hazak render 001.png|Vaal Hazaak Mhxx atoraru ka render 001.png|'Athal Ka' Ca4914da2a0215dc67c89d8eb7b31e30.jpg|Nergigante 0c87cac5ef6c722c2d099e52a1fcfc2af543b761v2 hq.jpg|Valstrax regigigas___the_great_golem_by_nganlamsong-d9q7fwq.png|Regigigas RAY.jpg|Rayquaza deoxys.jpg|Deoxys Tiki_Naga_Voice_Spirit.png|'Tiki' Lyn_Blade_Lord_Spirit.png|Lyn Camilla_Fire_Emblem_Cipher.jpg|Camilla BtlFace_C_3.png|Azura Dialga.png|'Dialga' Palkia.png|'Palkia' giratina_by_rainbowtech.jpg|Giratina fire_emblem___tharja_by_lightsilverstar-dayxlie.png|Tharja Black_Knight_SSBGR.png|Black Knight Elincia.png|'Elincia' Dark_Matter_Blade.png|Dark Matter MHXR-Morudomunto Render 001.png|'Morodomunto' DnZUIm6UwAAVcKn.png|'Corrin' Volga_Lance1.png|'Volga' vaati_by_goldprincess-d3egxth.jpg|'Vaati' realistic_reshiram_by_arkeis_pokemon-d48twa5.jpg|Reshiram Zekrom-reshiram-and-zekrom-23671491-894-894.jpg|'Zekrom' geina-malavolti-kyurem-art-tade-piece.jpg|Kyurem arceus__the_creator_by_blooddragonx-d3571du.png|Arceus Gill-3s.jpg|'Gill' AKUMA-1024x576.jpg|'Akuma' 07_oniartwork.jpg|'Oni' Splatoon squid sisters render by nibroc rock-d9w63wn.png|Squid Sisters Inkling SSBU.png|Inkling Zelda_SSBU.png|'Zelda' DgsmkrQXkAct-E9.png|'Hilda' Hyrule Warriors - Zelda Artwork.png|'HW Zelda' 1.png|Celica HWL Linkle Artwork.png|'Linkle' Master xehanort.png|'Xehanort' Lv 10 CPU/God Tier hades__smash_bros_trophy_render_by_nibroc_rock-da26jh8.png|'Hades' Lv 10 CPU/God Tier Mewtwo SSBU.png|'Mewtwo' Lv 10 CPU/God Tier Monster-hunter-world 6025048.jpg|'Alatreon' Lv 10 CPU/God Tier black_fatalis_______and_the_sky_will_fall__by_yian_garuga_anonyme-dagg36e.jpg|'Fatalis' Lv 10 CPU/God Tier crimson.jpg|'Crimson Fatalis' Lv 10 CPU/God Tier Yuri_kozukata_fatal_frame.png|'Yuri Kozukata' Lv 10 CPU/God Tier Lucina SSBUltimate.png|'Lucina' Lv 10 CPU/God Tier menat_by_notsofinalcake-dbmgxh4.png|'Menat' Lv 10 CPU/God Tier HWL_Lana_Cover_Artwork.png|'Lana' Lv 10 CPU/God Tier c38a2a7509d14827784dc9d93bb70dc5.jpg|'Q' Lv 10 CPU/God Tier ff7___sephiroth_by_ninjatic.jpg|'Sephirioth' Lv 10 CPU/God Tier fatalis.jpg|'White Fatalis' Lv 10 CPU/God Tier Aqua KHBBSFM.png|'Aqua' Lv 10 CPU/God Tier ShantaeSSBV_Update.png|'Shantae' Lv 10 CPU/God Tier Palutena SSBU.png|'Palutena' Lv 10 CPU/God Tier Marin (Hyrule Warriors).png|'Marin' Lv 10 CPU/God Tier Miku_V4x_Promotional_2.png|'Hatsune Miku' Lv 10 CPU/God Tier ♪MARINA'S CHAT★ROOM♪ ♪MARINA'S CHAT★ROOM♪ replaces Palutena’s guidance from Smash 4. It can be activated by Agent 8 by pressing up-down-left-right on an unreleased stage. You can find the whole list here. Unlocking Criteria: Daisy ( Complete Classic Mode) Sonic ( Complete Classic mode second time without any continues) Bandana Dee ( Do 100 Man Mode as Kirby) Skull Kid ( Do Classic Mode 3.0 or Higher as Young Link) Alfonzo( Play Spirit Tracks 10 times) Silver( Do Classic Mode 3.0 or Higher as Blaze) Beedle( Get 30 trophy) Yuga ( Do Classic Mode 3.0 or Higher as Ravio or Hilda) Saria( Do Endless mode and get 30 K.O's or more as Young Link ) Haxorus( Do classic mode 3.0 or Higher as Pokemon Trsiner) Zoroarak( Do Master mode with 1 turn or more as Pikachu) Garchomp( Do Classic Mode 3.0 or Higher as Haxorus) Rashid( Reflect 10 projectiles as Ryu) Zygarde( Do Crazy Mode with 1 turn or more as Pikachu) The Commander( Clear all target smash levels as Monster Hunter) Odogaron( Play Rotten Vale 15 times) Agitha ( Collect 50 Spirits) Ruto ( Do Classic Mode 4.0 or Higher as Darunia) Fi ( Do Classic Mode 4.0 or Higher as Impa) Michiah ( Do 100 Man Mode as Ike) Robin( Do 100 Man Mode as Chrom) Agnahim( Do Endless Mode and get 50 K.O's as Young Link) Classic Sonic ( Do 100 Man Mode as Sonic) Dr Eggman( Do Classic Mode 4.0 or Higher as Sonic) Veran (Survive the 15 Min Man Mode as Link) Big Boss( Do Rival Smash and get 2 K.O'S as Snake) Hero's Shade ( Do Target Smash lv 4 under 30 sec as Link) Katarina( Do Trophy Rush as Robin) Blight Ganon( Do Classic Mode 4.0 or Higher with any of the BOTW Champions) Cordella( Do all Target Smash level as Anna) Groose ( Play Skyworld 15 times as Link) Balrog( Do Endless Smash as Ryu and get 70 K.O's or More) Byrne( Do Classic Mode 4.0 or higher as Alfonzo) Eireka( Do Endless Mode and get 60 K.O's or more as Marth) Caeda ( Survive 15 Min Man Mode and get 90 K.O's or more as Marth) Vega( Do Rival Smash and get 2 K.O's or more of ur rival or more as Cammy) Wizzro ( Do Crazy Order and do 3 turns or more as HW Link) Zant ( Do Classic Mode 4.0 or Higher as Midna) F.A.N.G ( Do Crazy order with 3 turns or more as Rashid) Poppi ( Do Endless Smash and get 70 K.O's or more as Rex) Morag ( K.O 15 assist trophy as Rex) Brighid ( Do 15 Min Smash and get 30 K.O's or more as Morag) Mythra ( Do Master Order with 3 turns as Rex) Pyra ( Do Crazy Order with 3 turns as Rex) Pneuma ( Do Cruel Smash with 1 K.O or more as Mythra and Pyra) Malos (Do Classic Mode 5.0 or Higher as Rex) Elma ( Do Classic Mode 5.0 or Higher as Shulk) Linkle ( Do Classic Mode 5.0 or Higher as Wizzro) Golurk ( Do Classic Mode 5.0 or Higher as Haxorus) Count Black ( Do Classic Mode 5.0 or Higher as Paper Mario) King K Rool ( Do Classic Mode 5.0 or Higher as Donkey Kong Black Shadow ( Do Classic Mode 5.0 or Higher as Captain Falcon) Onyx ( Do Classic Mode 5.0 or Higher as Veran) Kazuya (Do Rival Smash and get 3 K.O's of ur rival or more as Jin) Heihachi ( Do Classic Mode 5.0 or higher as Jin or Kazuya) Dry Bowser ( Do Classic Mode 5.0 or Higher as Bowser) Ganondorf ( Do Classic Mode 5.0 or Higher as Link) Metal Sonic ( Do Cruel Smash and get 1 K.O or more as Sonic) Nogar ( Do Cruel Smash and get 1 K.O or more as Ganondorf) HW Ganondorf ( Do Classic Mode 5.0 or Higher as HW Link) Dark Pit ( Do Classic Mode 5.0 or Higher as Pit) Ridley (Do Classic Mode 5.0 or Higher as Samus) Wolf (Do Classic Mode 6.0 or Higher as Fox or Falco) Dimentio ( Do Classic Mode 6.0 or Higher as Paper Luigi or Count Bleck) Grey Fox ( Do Classic Mode 6.0 or Higher as Snake) Sagat ( Do Cruel Smash and get 1 K.O or more as Ken) Guile ( Do Classic Mode 6.0 or Higher as Ken) Cloud ( Do Classic Mode 6.0 or Higher as Geno) Chun-Li ( Do Classic Mode 6.0 or Higher as Cammy or Vega) Seth (Do Classic Mode 6.0 or Higher as Juri) Deathborn ( Do Classic Mode 6.0 or Higher as Black Shadow) Infinite ( Do Cruel Mode with 2 K.O or more as Sonic) M.Bison ( Do Classic Mode 6.0 or Higher as Ryu or Charlie Nash) Urien ( Do Rival Smash and get 3 K.O's or More as Charlie Nash) Alucard ( Do Classic Mode 6.0 or Higher as Any Belmonts) Omega Ridley ( Do Cruel Smash and get 2 K.O or more as Ridley) Ghirahim ( Do Classic Mode 6.0 or Higher as Fi or Groose) Twilight Midna ( Do Classic Mode 6.0 or Higher as Zant) Shadow ( Do Rival Smash and get 3 K,O's or more as Sonic or Silver) Rathian ( K.O 20 assist trophy as Monster Hunter) Rathalos ( Do 100 Man Mode under 3 Min as Rathian) Nargacuga ( Do Master Order with 4 turns or more as Palico) Glavenus ( Play Jurrasic Frontier 20 times as Monster Hunter) Tigrex ( Play Crazy Order with 4 turns or more as Palico) Brachydios ( Play Deserted Island 20 times as Monster Hunter) Seregios ( Do Classic Mode 7.0 or Higher as Rathian or Rathalos) Rodin ( Do Cruel Smash and get 2 K.O or More as Jeanne) Gore Magala ( Play Ancestral Steepe 20 times as Monster Hunter) Darkrai ( Do Classic Mode 7.0 or higher as Garchomp) Mephilis ( Do Classic Mode 7.0 or higher as Silver or Shadow) Solgaleleo ( Do Master Order with 5 turns or more as Incenoroar) Lunala ( Do Crazy Order with 5 turns or more as Incenoroar) Shaguru Magala ( Do Classic Mode 7.0 or Higher as Gore Magala) Masked Lumen ( Do Century Smash and get 50 K.O's as Jeane) Balder( Do Classic Mode 7.0 or Higher as Masked Lumen) Deoxys ( Do Cenury smash and get 50 K.O's as Pikachu) Kyurem( Do Classic Mode 7.0 or Higher as Deoxys) Demise( Do Classic Mode 7.0 or Higher as Ghirahim) Giygas( Do Classic Mode 7.0 or Higher as Ness or Lucas) Nergigante( Do Cruel Smash and get 2 K.O's as Shaguru Magala) Valstrax( Do Classic Mode 7.0 or Higher as Glavenus) Joker ( Get 500 Spirits) Raiden ( Do Classic Mode 7.0 or Higher as Grey Fox) Dr Coyle ( Do Classic Mode 7.0 or Higher as Springman or Twintelle) Regigigas ( Do Classic Mode 8.0 or Higher as Golurk) Rosalina ( Do Classic Mode 8.0 or Higher as Mario) Bayonetta ( Do Classic Mode 8.0 or Higher as Jeanne) Camilla ( Do Classic Mode 8.0 or Higher as Hector) Azura ( Collect 250 Songs) Tharja ( Do Classic Mode 8.0 or Higher as Robin) Corrin ( Do Classic Mode 8.0 or Higher as Anna) Lucina ( Do Classic Mode 8.0 or Higher as Marth or Chrom) Black Knight ( Do Cruel Smash and get 3 K.O's or more as Ike) Celica ( Do Classic Mode 8.0 or Higher as Alm) Arceus ( Do Classic Mode 8.0 or Higher as Kyruem) Squid Sisters ( Play Moray Tower 10 times while fighting a lv 8 or 9 cpu and win) Inkling ( Do Classic Mode 8.0 or Higher as Squid Sister) Shantae ( Do Classic Mode 8.0 or Higher with 20 Characters) Menat ( Do Classic Mode 9.0 or Higher as Rashid or F.A.N.G) Volga ( Do Cruel Smash with 3 K.O's or more as HW Link) Zelda ( Do Classic Mode 9.0 or Higher as Sheik) HW Zelda ( Do Classic Mode 9.0 or Higher as HW Sheik) Palutena ( Do Classic Mode 9.0 or Higher as Medusa or Viridi) Cia ( Do Classic Mode 9.0 or Higher as HW Ganondorf) Mewtwo ( Do Classic Mode 9.0 or Higher as Pikachu) Vaati ( Do Classic Mode 9.0 or Higher as Toon Link) Lana ( Do Classic Mode 9.0 or Higher as Cia) Characters that u unlock after completing story mode- These 15 Secret Characters Are going to be cpu lv 10. You Have to Defeat Waluigi in Story Mode, then u are able to unlock these 15 Enchanted secret characters that requires tough requirement to unlock them. These Characters are Beyond S Tier and they have their own special tier which is called God Tier. Waluigi ( 'After Story Mode, Do Classic Mode 10.0 as all Mario characters, Including Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Yoshi, Birdo, and Wario. or Defeat Waluigi in Story mode on Intense mode. Bazelgeuse ( After Story Mode, Do Endless Mode and K.O 200 or more as Nergigante) Rajang ( After Story Mode, Do Master Order and get 20 Turns or Higher as Monster Hunter) Deviljho ( After Story Mode, Do Crazy Order and get 20 Turns or Higher as Monster Hunter) Gill ( After Story Mode, Do Classic Mode 10.0 as Urien) Akuma ( After Story Mode, Do Cruel Smash and get 4 K.O's or higher as Ryu or Defeat Shin Akuma) Oni ( After Story Mode, Do Classic Mode 10.0 as Akuma or Defeat Shin Oni) Hades( After Story Mode, Do Classic Mode 10.0 as Pit) Sephirioth ( After Story Mode, Do Classic Mode 10.0 as Cloud or Defeat Extreme Shin Sephirioth) Fatalis ( After Story Mode, Do Cruel Smash and get 10 K.O's or more as Rajang and Deviljho) Crimson Fatalis ( After Story Mode, Do Cruel Smash and get 10 K.O's or more as Fatalis) White Fatalis ( After Story Mode, Do Classic Mode 10.0 with all Monster Hunter Characters) Neptune ( After Story Mode, Do Classic Mode 10.0 with 10 Characters) Marin ( After Story Mode, Do Classic Mode 10.0 with all Zelda Characters) Hatsune Miku ( After Story Mode, Do Classic Mode 10.0 with all Characters) DLC Characters 807Zeraora.png|Zeorara 67d545df86bd9f258dfe3301d1fa32bf.png|Edelgard -awakened_portrait-_Lloyd.png|Lloyd Irving Travis_Touchdown_2.jpg|Travis Touchdown Katalina_A.png|Katalina PXZ2-KOS-MOS.png|Kos-Mos banjo_and_kazooie_smashified__transparent__by_hextupleyoodot-d8pav2j.png|Banjo and Kazoie Amaterasu.jpg|Ametarasu ____okami__oki_warrior_____by_fionahsieh-d28fp95.jpg|Oki nextale_sans__gift_stream__by_jeyawue-dam0cbs.png|Sans WO3-Ryu_Hayabusa.png|Ryu Hayabusa Lara_croft.png|Lara Croft sieg-soul3art.jpg|Siegfried nightmare-sc5-artwork.jpg|Nightmare DMC3Dante.png|Dante DMC4SE_Vergil.png|Vergil noctis-tekken-7-ffxv.jpg|Noctis MHW-Behemoth_Render_002.png|Behemoth 2499.png|Moogle Emperor_Shao.jpg|Shao Kahn marvel-vs-capcom-infinite-ultron-sigma.jpg|Ultron Sigma Avengers_Infinity_War_SDCC_poster.jpg|Thanos shrek-forever-after-movie-image-18.jpg|Shrek DonkeyTransparent.png|Donkey PussInBootsTransparent.png|Puss in Boots goku_ssj_by_bardocksonic-d5nz9y9.png|Goku vegeta_ssj_blue__3_by_saodvd-darhy77.png|Vegeta Honey_Superhero_Render_(back).png|Honey Lemon lost_in_time__tracer_tf__by_clockworkmelody-dah4e7a.png|Tracer dva-screenshot-001.jpg|D-va H.W.G.png|The Heavy d77.jpg|Pharah Genjirender.png|Genji Reaper-portrait.png|Reaper doom-no-framerate-limit-pc.jpg.optimal.jpg|Doomslayer master-chief-square-542x542-f4aa513845bc4582a501100cc5550b48.jpg|Master Chief 19683.jpg|Randy Orton the_undertaker_deadman__by_bryanbperez-d6utxdz.jpg|The Undertaker braun-strowman-2.jpg|Braun Strowman Drew_McIntyre_bio--5e3d94e71f587e89a3c40db5824e8203.png|Drew Mcintyre roman_reigns_with_infinity_gauntlet_by_brunoradkephotoshop-dcar49q.png|Roman Reigns Becky-Lynch.jpg|Becky Lynch charolete.jpg|Charlotte Flair 053_SD_04242018hm_0469--eafe819a6b972ae65b47f2e0693f6817.jpg|Carmella iiconics.jpg|Billie Kay and Peyton Royce Du9iJg5VsAAhOAB.jpg|Asuka Kraid_SSBGR.png|Kraid Master_Hand_SSB4.png|Master Hand Sectonia_Artwork_Transparent.png|Queen Sectonia Hes-an-angry-Ryu.png|Kage DiabloGR.png|Diablo Deker.jpg|'Deker Serrator.jpg|'Serrator' Master_Xandred.jpg|'Master Xandred' Admiral-Malkor.jpg|'Malkor' Prince-Vrak-Angelic-Form.jpg|'Vrak' Mavro.jpg|'Emperor Mavro' HDD - Neptune.png|Neptune Costumes 8u0plLzyMEb9esaNSVS481D95gyafEEy.png|Zelda(Breath of the Wild) Lana_DLC_04_-_HW.png|Lana(Skull Kid Outfit) Lana_Gardienne_du_Temps_HW.png|Lana(Guardian Of Time Outfit) Honey_Lemon.png|Honey Lemon(Lab Outfit) download__dte___magician_miku_original_weight_by_tuni_kun-dbbbjfl.png|Magician Miku dreamy_theater_2nd__hood_miku_aka_mikuzukin_by_tuni_kun_darn1od-pre.png|Hood Miku dreamy_theater_2nd__vn02_miku___final_shader_by_tuni_kun_daphed0-pre.png|Dremyfinale Miku dreamy_theater_extend__angel_miku_by_tuni_kun_dasupim-pre.png|Angel Miku dreamy_theater_extend__conflict_miku__update__by_tuni_kun_dalvqw7-pre.png|Conflict Miku dreamy_theater_extend__white_infinity_miku_by_tuni_kun_db3rccz-pre.png|White Infinity Miku miku.png|Winterfrost Miku mikupink.png|Sakura Miku project_diva_f__fonewearl_style_miku_by_tuni_kun_dapohxf-pre.png|Fonewerl_Style Miku project_diva_future_tone__heart_beats_miku_by_tuni_kun_dblqtlz-pre.png|Futuretone_Heartbeats Miku project_diva_future_tone__star_voice_miku_by_tuni_kun_dbmsk7q-pre.png|Futuretone_Starvoice Miku pdft__hatsune_miku_by_tuni_kun_dcp5nea-pre.png|Hatsune Miku(Original) mmd___pdx_agitation_miku__special_dl_by_luiz7429-db981be.png|Agitation Miku Hatsune_Miku_SSBL.png|Hatsune Miku(First Original) _imitation_x__ultimate_miku__download__by_twistedheart_p-dazq1pp.png|Ultimate Miku Category:Browse